The present invention generally relates to an imaging table for use in medical imaging systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a dual stage imaging table wherein the stages are geared together to move simultaneously.
Medical imaging systems, such as X-ray imaging systems, typically include an emitter, a detector, and an imaging table. In operation, the imaging table, on which patients are positioned, is positioned between the emitter and the detector. The emitter typically emits radiation, such as X-rays, toward the patient. The radiation typically passes through the patient positioned on the imaging table and encounters the detector. As the radiation passes through the patient, anatomical structures inside the patient cause spatial variances in the radiation received at the detector. The detector then translates the radiation variances into an image which may be employed for clinical evaluations.
As mentioned above, while imaging, the patient is positioned on an imaging table. The imaging table supports the patient but is mostly transparent to the imaging radiation so as to not interfere with the imaging of the patient. Proper positioning of the patient on the imaging table is important for a variety of reasons. For example, some imaging devices operate in confined areas. Further, positioning a patient within the imaging chamber of an imaging device may be awkward and difficult.
In order to assist in the proper positioning of the patient in the imaging device, some imaging tables include an additional portion, or stage, that extends and retracts. In operation, a patient is positioned on the stage and the stage is extended to optimize the patient""s position within the imaging device. Typically, imaging tables extend and retract through one stage. The stage extends from the base of the imaging device. Commercially available imaging tables typically include a fixed plate and a movable stage. The movable stage is grasped and pulled to extend, or pushed to retract.
The use of bearing rails are employed to facilitate movement of the stage. Typically, the stage slides over the rails, or the rails slide over supprts, to extend or retract. Full extension or retraction of the imaging table depends on the full extension or full retraction of the stage. Because the stage may extend, the stage typically requires support.
The stage is typically supported by bearing rails. Typically, the bearing rails are as long as the length of extension. The total amount the stage extends is known as the length of extension. Therefore, as a stage is extended, the bearing rails that support the stage are extended. The bearing rails may protrude into the work area of the imaging device.
Typically an abrupt transition between the fixed plate and the extending stage may cause discomfort to the patient positioned on the imaging table. For example, an abrupt transition may aggravate the patient""s medical condition, or cause a patient to become nervous, agitated, or anxious with regard to the imaging procedure.
Thus, a need has long existed for a an improved imaging table with improved range of extension and retraction. Additionally, a need has existed for an imaging table with a larger imaging area. A need has also existed for a more compact imaging table. Additionally, a need has existed for an imaging table with smooth positioning.
The present invention includes an imaging table for use in an imaging apparatus. The imaging table includes a fixed plate, a second stage, a first stage, and a gear system. The first stage includes an imaging tabletop for positioning a patient to be imaged. The gear system includes a pinion gear mounted in the second stage as well as gear racks mounted on the fixed plate and first stage that operatively engage the pinion gear.
The gear system enables the first stage of the imaging table to smoothly extend from, and retract to, the fixed plate. The first stage and second stage are geared together to move simultaneously.
These and other features of the present invention are discussed or apparent in the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the present invention.